Systems and methods herein generally relate to vision-based parking management systems and more particularly to vision-based parking management systems that are used in environments that can experience items that occasionally interfere with obtaining clear images, such as precipitation of rain or snow.
Video-based technology for parking management systems is more extensible to additional functions compared to in-ground metal sensors or ultra-sonic sensors. The additional functions provided by video-based technology bring significant revenue to cities and other municipalities. However, performance of video-based parking management systems can be impacted by weather conditions, such as rain or snow.